


Come to bed

by seerofdream



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: AU where Juno has nice things (aka a healthy relationship with Peter), Drabble, Fluff, Juno Steel needs to care more about his well-being, M/M, good thing Peter cares enough for both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofdream/pseuds/seerofdream
Summary: Sometimes you just have to blackmail (*cough*seduce*cough*) your partner into taking care of himself. You know. For the good of the city.





	Come to bed

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that popped into my head today and that I churned out in a couple of hours (instead of going to bed myself). Unbetaed. Enjoy!

Juno pinched the bridge of his nose as he scanned the mess of reports and photos scattered across his coffee table.

 _T_ _here's a connection here, I know it. I can_ feel _it. I just have to keep looking,_ he told himself, glowering at the markers on his map of Hyperion City as if to intimidate them into revealing their secrets. Instead the map just blurred as his eyes slipped out of focus. He glanced at the clock on the wall - 2 am. Nearly 48 hours since he'd had anything resembling a meaningful night's sleep. Muttering curses under his breath, Juno crossed the small apartment to the kitchenette, mind temporarily empty of all thought aside from his urgent need for coffee.

"Ju~no." A silky voice called from his bedroom doorway. Juno sighed.

"What do you want, Nureyev?" He said, refusing let his gaze linger on the man draped casually across the door frame.

"Oh, nothing in particular, I suppose." The thief replied airily. "Only that, well, I've gotten so _lonely_ in this big bed all by myself. I thought you might have some ideas about how to fix that?"

"Look, I'm busy right now. You're a grown man, you can find your own company." Juno said, resolutely ignoring the part of himself that longed to give in. To just follow Peter to his bed...curl up in the soft blankets...Peter's arms around him, keeping him safe and warm... 

"If you insist." Peter responded, interrupting Juno's train of thought. "It's just..."

"It's just what, Nureyev," Juno growled, Peter's too-innocent tone putting him on edge. 

"I mean, I _am_ a dangerous criminal. Were I to go out into the city in search of company, well, who _knows_ what kind of trouble I might get into."

"Are...are you seriously _blackmailing me_ into paying attention to you?" Juno stared at him in disbelief. 

"Not at all, not at all." Peter waved the idea away with an regal flick of the wrist. "I was merely suggesting that a... _concerned_ citizen...might consider it a service - even their duty! - to society, keeping someone like me off the streets at night." Juno snorted.

"Christ. You really are something, aren't you?"

"I like to think so." Peter winked. "So," he said, closing the distance between Juno and himself before grasping Juno's shoulder, "what do you say, detective? Do you intend to take on the job? Will you, Juno Steel, do what it takes to keep your city safe?"

Juno raised an eyebrow and schooled his expression into one which said _I_ _am utterly unimpressed with your theatrics_. In a twitch so slight as to seem almost accidental, Peter's thumb brushed against Juno's neck. Juno felt his impassive expression crack and, realizing he couldn't salvage it, settled for burying his face in Peter's chest.

"You're horrible. Terrible. Awful. I don't know why I put up with you." He grumbled into Peter's shirt, definitely _not_ melting into the comfortable warmth and familiar exotic scent.

"It truly is a mystery for the ages." Peter murmured, a hint of genuine wonderment creeping into his tone as he wrapped his arms around Juno and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Now come to bed. After all, life can wait one night..."


End file.
